Sky Blue Pajamas
by BellaAlexis92
Summary: Written for QLFC - Season 5 - Round 1 When Sirius hits his head, his memories may become a bit... random. Kindness is displayed and humour is expressed. (With a couple of time skips because they were necessary to the plot line.) ;) (Sirius Black/ James Potter pairing.)


This was written for QFLC season 5, round 1.

Team: Kenmare Kestrels

Position: Beater 2

Position Prompt: Beater 1s NOTP

Title: Sky Blue Pajamas

Word Count: 1060 ( _not_ including AN)

My prompts were (colour) sky blue, (dialogue) "I'm happier than I've ever been before.", and (word) attractive. Beater 1s NOTP is, as written below, James/Sirius.

Thanks to the fantastic crimsonvortex, or Kat, for reading over this about one million times (cough- over IM in really weird formatting- cough, cough)! I really appreciate it!

Please enjoy and leave a review to tell me what you think!

* * *

 **Sky Blue Pajamas**

 _Ding_. _Ding. Ding._ Each raindrop falling on the windowsill of the Gryffindor common room was amplified by the silence that had descended there as two boys looked through a collection of old photos.

"Honestly, Sirius, I didn't know you liked to read!" James looked at the photographs of Sirius's home in awe. In each picture, the camera circled a room. Sirius's bedroom was full of books- but only on one side.

"No, Prongs, that's Regulus's side." Sirius sighed, taking the photos from James. "He's always been their favourite, being the villainous fiend he is. He'd stop at nothing to keep our pureblood status implying betterment. Us above the half-bloods, muggle borns, whatever other types of wizard bloodlines there are... my whole family'll tell you we're better."

"You could always stay with me." James whispered. "We'd be better. We'd help you out- in fact, we'd help out a whole lot more than Regulus ever did. He'll go on and join that new dark wizard, Vol-what's-his-name. You'd be the exact opposite, I know that."

James let his hand rest on Sirius's arm, standing slowly. "Just think about it, Padfoot."

Sirius let out a little chuckle. "I will, Prongs."

Footsteps, loud and heavy, interrupted the budding romance.

"Hullo there, lovebirds! You're bound to be late, holding hands and such." Remus Lupin had just paraded into the Gryffindor common room, oblivious to his friends' embarrassment.

"We're-we're not _lovebirds..._ " James blushed. "Just-"

"-Very close friends." Sirius finished, smiling. "But Lupin here, or Moony, whatever you want to call him, is right."

"We _are_ lovebirds?"

"No, idiot, we'll be late!"

OoOoOoO

It was nine o'clock PM; most boys were asleep. But one lay awake...

Until he

f

e

l

l

down, off of the bed, and hit his head on the side of the bunk next to him.

"Ow." He reached up to feel his head, rubbing it as if that would lessen the pain.

It didn't.

He craned his neck upwards to view the bed he had crashed into, for he wasn't thinking straight- he was thinking in an awfully sideways direction by now- and couldn't remember it was a sleeping James under the red blanket.

Well, it _was_ a sleeping James. He had woken at the crash, alarmed, and just looked down to see Sirius stumble woozily to his bed.

"You all right?" James whispered, "Because you sure don't look it."

He climbed out of bed to help Sirius back into his and inspected the growing bump on his friend's forehead.

"You have a sky..." Sirius fell into his pillow, giggling. James was worried. His friend never giggled. Ever. Ignoring it for a minute while tucking his friend into bed, he kissed Sirius's forehead.

"You have sky blue pajamas!" Sirius keeled over in laughter, hitting his head again as he bent down.

"That's not good for you, Padfoot. Lie down again."

Sirius could barely hear him by now. His only thought was, _skybluepajamas_ _skybluepajamas_ _skybluepajamas..._

OoOoOoO

"...I know, Madam Pomfrey, but I really _don't_ understand how he could get such a bad head injury from just hitting the side of my bed. This seems to be the most likely answer."

Sirius opened his eyes a crack, trying to see into the world of light in front of him. As his eyes adjusted, he realised he was lying down on a bed- not a particularly _soft_ bed, but a bed. The room he was in was white: White walls, a white floor, white covered beds (with matching white pillows). The bed he was lying on was white as well, Sirius thought, looking down. James, as Sirius was realising, was right in front of him. He appeared to be arguing with the kindly Madam Pomfrey, probably about his head injury- Sirius was inferring the voice he'd heard earlier was James's.

"Prongs?" Sirius croaked, then coughed. He wasn't feeling _too_ awful, but he sure had a massive headache.

"Sirius." James sounded relieved. "You all right? You hit your head pretty bad back there. Apparently, you landed too much weight on your head, with the pressure against the bottom of my bed- which happened to be a metal lining, making your injury one similar to what you'd get from flying into a goal in Quidditch- gave you-"

"-Ah. Well, my head hurts an awful lot, so please, nothing that complicated."

"Sorry."

OoOoOoO

"You know, I might take up your earlier offer about moving in." Sirius elbowed his friend. He had been released from the hospital ward two days ago with the instructions to, "take it easy."

Sirius told Madam Pomfrey that indeed, he would "take it easy," with a very solemn look. But behind his back laid crossed fingers.

It was bright out and between classes, so the boys took advantage of Hogwarts's campus and went outside. The sky was a brilliant blue, truly fitting of the colour named "sky blue."

Something there triggered a memory.

Sirius snorted.

"What's so funny?" James stopped.

"Sky blue pajamas."

"Oh, dear."

"You _did_ look fantastic in those boxers. Lovely muscles." Sirius let out a guffaw.

"Shut up." Heads were turning.

"And your bedhead... simply adorable!" Another hysterical bout of laughter.

"Ugh."

"Those dazzling eyes! So... _attractive_." People were whispering.

"I said go away!"

This time, James smiled too.

OoOoOoO

It was four months after Sirius hit his head. The boys were now openly holding hands. It was truly sweet to see them standing in the halls together. Of course, Sirius's mother and the members of the Black family at Hogwarts disowned him, but Sirius couldn't have been happier. He was moving in with James and his family! The Blacks were all too glad, of course, not that he was further disgracing them, but that he wouldn't be a part of the family anymore.

He was removed from the Black family tree two days after moving to James's home. But...

"James?"

"Sirius." A nod.

"Thanks." Sirius was leaning into his boyfriend, grateful beyond words.

"For what?"

"For making me feel loved." He blinked rapidly, as if to hold back tears. "Yeah, I'm happier than I've ever been before."

* * *

A-a-a-a-and DONE! Three prompts used! (Phew.)

Again, please review and let me know what you think!

~92


End file.
